narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Gorgons
The Gorgons are a race of Half snakes, originating from a temple on a secluded island, drowned out from view by high rain forest. Ichirou has yet to learn the ruler of these Gorgons, but has met with several here as he works to sign their Kuchiyose contract. Gorgons come in various types, depending on their skill level or particular skill set, though all of them are made of a human upper body and a snake lower body, though the snake tail of a lower body can be morphed into legs as well, depending on the particular gorgon in question. Thralls The most common of the Gorgon, thralls are without a doubt the weakest and most expendable group of the Gorgons, they are often treated as play things by the Royal Family, are used for random tasks around the temple. Abilities: Thralls do not have extensive abilities like some of the other Gorgons, however they re Proficient in Dokuton(Poison Release) as well as Katon(Fire release). Thralls are also extremely adept Taijutsu fighters, their slick snake like nature allowing them extensive mobility and fluidity. Cobra A step above the Gorgon thralls are the Gorgon Cobra's. They make up the bulk of the Gorgon military force, and depending on the individual cobra their strength can be that of an ANBU or higher. The Cobra Gorgon is the first in the gorgon bloodline to possess to ability to utilize Gorgon armor, A jutsu that causes the snake scales of their body to become harder than steel, forming a versatile defense. The Cobra Gorgon's are also very familiar with Dokuton(Poison Release) as are most of the Gorgon's. However Cobra gorgons vary in which Elemental release they utilize, as there are Cobra Gorgon's well versed in each of the separate Elemental affinities. Cobra Gorgons also possess a strong Genjutsu that they utilize through their eyes, much like the Sharingan, if eye contact is made with a Cobra Gorgon, the Genjutsu that the victim is placed in is Strong enough to restrain an Uchiha with a three tomoe'd sharingan. Heirs The Gorgon Heirs are more human like than other Gorgon's, excluding the queen. There are Five heirs at any given time, and their abilities vary from one to the next. They have entirely human bodies, but hair of snakes, who's length can change at any time. They also have the ability to spawn the Gorgon armor from their skin, to protect themselves should the need be. The Gorgon Heirs also have the ability to use the Gorgon Sage Technique Stone Gaze, Wherein they project their particular Nature Energy from their eyes, bringing forth a cone of green light from their eyes, those caught within the vision are turned to stone within 10 seconds. Beatrice : The first of the five heirs, She is the youngest, but often considered the strongest. Her physical strength is ridiculous, easily lifting collasal chunks of earth single handed, and tossing them just as easily. She is a Grand Master of Dokuton, and utilized Barrier techniques to entrap her opponents before she poisons them. Fury: The second of the five heirs, She is the second youngest, and is considered the angriest. She is very violent and quick to take action, easily provoked by the slightest comment or action. She utilizes Yoton (Lava Release) to melt her opponents, often once they've been turned to stone. As all other Gorgons she is proficient with Dokuton Malessia: The third of the Five heirs, and the oldest. Despite the opportunity, Malessia never accepted a promotion to Medusa, and is content remaining an Heir. She utilizes the Magnet release and is often referred to as the "Magnetic Princess". As all other Gorgons she is proficient with Dokuton Nakea: The fourth of the Five heirs, and the third oldest. She is the happiest and most hedonistic of the Heirs, and frequently utilizes transformation jutsu to interact with Human life off of the island, whether it be out of promiscuity or the desire to feed on their blood. She is a Grand Master of the water release, and utilizes it in the same manner as Hozuki's, turning her body to liquid. As all other Gorgons she is proficient with Dokuton Atriace: The fifth of the Five heirs, and the second oldest. She is the most stoic of the Heirs, and is the Advisor to the Medusa. She acts as a military tactician most of the time, and usual leads the charge should they have to raid a ship or attack a nearby village. She utilizes Bakuton (Explosive release) and like all other Gorgons is proficient in Dokuton The Medusa The Medusa is the Queen of the Gorgon, and by far considered the strongest. She is the most human like in appearance, though she can manifest the strongest form of the Gorgon Shield, called Diamond Scales. The Medusa is cycled every century, and she if often replaced by one of the Heirs, who is then replaced by a new Heir. When an Heir is blessed via ritual with the Medusa power, she loses all previous abilities other than the usage of Dokuton. In exchange for losing their special powers, the Heir that becomes Medusa gains an entirely new ability altogether. An Advanced form of Nature Energy manipulation. Called the Forever Gaze. The Medusa can project highly concentrated Nature Energy from her eyes. Pertrifying anything it comes into contact with, whether it be persons or Jutsu. The Nature energy of the Medusa invades the targets chakra, turning into stone from the inside out. The energy can be projected from the Medusa in various ways, whether it be blasts, cones, pinpoint lines, or taking the form of snakes or other creatues. The Medusa Knights The Medusa knights are the special guard to the Medusa, and are the second strongest Gorgons within the hierarchy. They are armoroed in gold, from their heads to their tones. And the eye holes of their helmets are constantly lit green. They possess a stronger version of the Stone Gaze technique, though their level of projection is not that of the Medusa, they are proficient with their eyes. All of the Medusa knights utilize Dokuton extensively, as well as an advanced form of Koton that utilizes Gunpoweder and hot ash to combat their opponents or conceal their presence.